BADASS
by Ely-Senpai
Summary: What happen when Tom and Danny want to start a band without bassist and drummer?
1. Chapter 1

**BADASS.**

This is my second - but I call it my first - fanfiction in english with McFly. If it has mistakes, just tell me in a review; I'm french, english isn't my first language. :)  
**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately don't own McFly :( _but I wished!_

ENJOY IT!

_

* * *

_

Since I'm 5 years old, I'm the ugly duckling of my family. We are seven; my mum, my dad, my two sister, my two brother and me. I'm the last one and the less loved. All my sisters and my brother are blond and me, I'm a brunette. They all have a perfect skin and me; I've got freckles all over my face and on my arms. They all have beautiful brown eyes, and me; ugly green. Even if I'm totally different of them and they don't stop bothering me with the fact that I might be adopted, I still love them... a bit. They were the kind of ask me to play with them to hide-and-seek and let me for hours hide in the garage or under my bed. Even if I told it to my parents, they didn't really care, because they always said it was because I was the youngest and older sibling always tease them little brother or sister; for them, it was normal. For me, it wasn't.

When I was 14, I moved away to my grandmother house. First because I wanted it and second because I knew I'll not be bothered again by my stupid blond brothers and sisters. I was way more happy there because I felt love and for real! All the attention of my grandma was for me, _just_ for me. For my sweet sixteen, I didn't ask a car or something big like that, I simply asked her to change school. I was tired of going to this damn private school were all my siblings were, so I asked for studying to a public High School. She said yes without hesitations.

So now I'm now in my public High School, far away from my siblings and Hell it's easier. I've got my own friends and they don't see me as the ugly duckling of my big family (maybe because they don't know that I had annoying brothers and sisters with parents that don't care about me). They think my parents died in a car accident when I was one year old and my grandma take care of me since this time. I know, it's bad telling those lies, but I don't want to tell them all my past, I get over it.

I'm coming back to school today. I was in little vacation with my grandma in the North of England. I did not miss school at all, but my friends; yes. Wearing my favorite black hoodie and my old skinny jeans, I'm walking to my High School, listening to my iPod like usually. March isn't very cold this year and that's perfect, I can walk and I'm not obligated to take the damn bus.

Close to the school, I hear someone running behind me then hugging me by the back. Surprised and scared at the same time, I start screaming and with my elbows I punched the person in the stomach.

"DON'T TOUCH ME AGAIN! I'M GONNA CALL THE POLICE!" I yelled to the person lying on the floor, holding his stomach with his hands. I take my bag, ready to punch the person again with.

"KIM! STOP! It's just ME, TOM!"

Indeed, it's my best friend Tom. I drop my school bag and kneel beside him, hoping that I didn't hurt him too much.

"Oh, Tom, I'm so sorry, I didn't knew it was you." I say while helping him to stand up. "I thought it was a murderer trying to kidnap me…"

"Do I look like a murderer?" he asks, still holding his aching stomach.

"When you're a behind me and I don't see you… yes?"

He laughs and smiles at me; he forgives me.

"And by the way, I'm happy to see you!" I hug him and he hugs me back.

"I can clearly see it."

We both laugh and continue to walk together to the school, telling him what I did in my little vacation with my grandma.

"Then I met this girl who was a little bit weird, she was talking to the sand and my grandma wanted me to go talk to her and I was like no wa-"

"Did you know it has new students at school?" Tom cut me while I was telling him my awesome story.

"No, I didn't. I wasn't here for two weeks; do you seriously think that I knew it? And I was talking about the weird girl, can't you shut up and let me finish?"

"They are three; two guys and one girl. I spoke with one, his weird and has big tattoo on his right shoulder, pretty awesome though. He's really nice but very shy. He didn't talk too much. The other guy, I was too scared to go talk to him, he's tall and you didn't see his arms! I guess he will try to enter the American football team… And the girl, I didn't see her yet…"

"Tom, look at my face."

"What?" he say, looking up at my face.

"Do you see any emotions in it?" I say next with a poker face.

"Ahem… No… No I don't."

"Great because I care of those students as much it has emotions in my face." I sigh and continue to walk toward the school.

"That was really mean! I don't care about your talking to sand's girl but I listen to you!" Tom says.

"Sorry for bothering you with something that you may never see in your whole life!"

"You talk to your pencil and to your eraser."

"So? It's more interesting than sand!"

"You ask them if their feelings are hurts, Kim!" Tom sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I take care of my stuff, okay?"

He laughs and passes his arms around my shoulder. We enter the High School and walk to our lockers. I was alone in mine; hopefully. Tom was with our other best friend, Danny.

"Jones is here yet?" I ask to Tom while putting my bag in my locker.

"No, but I guess he will be here really soon."

"Or he's talking to this girl that might be the new student…"

I point in the direction of Danny who was talking to a blond girl at her locker. He was charming her. Tom sighs and takes his books before to close is locker, so do I.

"I wonder when he will stop to try to kiss every girl of the school… He will catch diseases…"

"You know it's for is kissing board."

"Yes and that's stupid. Really stupid."

"It's Danny!"

Tom looks sad. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looks at me.

"Why is he attractive like this? I mean… He can have any girls whenever he wants and me… I never had a girlfriend…"

"Oh, Tommy, stop being like this! You'll soon find an amazing girlfriend and Danny will be jealous of you, I'm sure!" I smile to him. "Girls here are just in plastic and just want to date hot guys like those in the football team or silly like Danny."

"Yes, but you see that! He's the most stupid guy of this school and got the phone number of all the girls."

"Except me."

"What? He does have your number."

"I didn't give him the good one." I reply to Tom, winking.

"Why?" He asks me, laughing.

"To prove you wrong that he does not have the phone number of all the girls."

Tom laughs and I walk toward to Danny talking with the new girl.

"Danny!" I scream while jumping in his arms.

"Hey… Kim… How are you..?" He asks me, embarrassed.

"I'm finer since I saw you, darling!" I reply to him and kiss him on his cheek. "Don't you introduce me to your friend?" I smile, looking up at the girl.

"It's not necessary… Classes will start soon and you will be late." He says to me, trying to take in off my arms around his neck.

"Oh okay. But I love you, Danny. _Don't forget it!_" I kiss him again on his cheek. "Nice to meet you, my name is Kim." I say to the girl, smiling.

"Amanda." She smiles back.

"Fine, now, goodbye, Kim!"

Danny pushes me in the direction of Tom and continues to talk with Blondie. We both sigh when we started walking.

"She's not even beautiful." I whisper to Tom.

"Indeed."

We enter the class and go sit to our usual places. While waiting the bell to ring, I opened my agenda and start drawing little dinosaurs in it. After drawing a whole dinosaur family, a pen hit my head. I close my pencil case, take it and throw it to Tom; it was him who throws that pen.

"Do not throw me pen when I'm drawing cute dinosaurs, OKAY?" I say to him. I take his pen that felt on the floor and throw it back.

"Calm down, girlie! I was just calling you since three minutes and you never answered to me." He says putting back my pencil case on my desk. "This is Dougie, one of the new students I was talking this morning." He points a blond guy sit in front of us.

He looks at me and smile.

"Kim, is that right?"

"Yes, it's me." I say, smiling.

"And the trick if you want her to listen to you when she is not; throws a pen." Tom says to Dougie.

"If you want Tom to shut up; throws him your pencil case." I say to Dougie, still smiling.

"I heard that." Tom says to me.

"I know."

The bell ring and Dougie laughs. Tom seems angry and I still have my smile on my face.

"You're not obligated to be "cool" and trying to be the center of attention, you know. Danny's already doing it very well; I don't need a second friend like that."

"Tom, come on! I did not do something wrong, I just throw you back your pen and my pencil case like usually. At least, I didn't say out loud you are still crying when you're watching Nemo and the little fish is captured by the dentist."

Some people start laughing around us and Tom blushes.

"Thank you Kim, really… Thank you." Tom whispers to me.

"You're welcome."

He throws me his pen again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, sorry for the loooong wait. Didn't had the time to wrote a lot :/  
But oh well, what matters is that the chapter in now online and I'm actually writting the 3rd one, will be online soo ^.^  
**Disclaimer: **I still don't own McFly, but i'm working on it! ha!

* * *

The bell rings again. I take my books and leave the class with Tom and Dougie. I'm starting to really like this kid; he's cool, a bit weird though, helps me to make fun of Tom in the class with Nemo and he is really sweet. Dougie goes to his locker and Tom and I do the same. Tom sighs for the tenth time today.

"What happens?" I ask to him.

"It was really mean what you said out loud."

"Tom, please…" I say while opening my locker. "If you could know how many people at school are still watching the Lion King and are crying their eyes out; you wouldn't be shy anymore with Nemo."

"What Nemo?" Danny asks, putting his books in his locker.

"I said in class-."

"Nothing!" Tom says, angry.

"… Nothing, indeed." I sigh.

"Amanda isn't with you?" Tom asks to Danny, rolling his eyes.

"No… She's not my kind." Danny replies.

"What?" I walk toward my best friend and put my hand on his forehead. "Do you have fever, Jones?"

"No, I don't." He says pulling off my hand of his forehead. "I think she already has a boyfriend."

"How sad it is." Tom says, putting his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Shut up, Fletcher. You are just jealous."

"Girls! Calm down! Don't fight, please."

"We are not girls!" They both say at the same time.

"Stop acting like if you were some, then!" I reply.

I take my gym bag in my locker and close it.

"See you after this torture. And if I heard that you fought because of Blondie, I swear I will reveal your secret to the whole school. Am I clear?"

"Yes, mum. Now, go away." Danny sighs, rolling is eyes.

I laugh then I leave them ad walk in direction of the gymnasium.

My gym class wasn't really bad, but it could be better. I wounded my ankle while playing to football and I always felt on the ground so many times that I stopped to count at 25. I hate when the people are bumping in me just for having a stupid ball.

The most important; I was still alive after my gym class.

The next class was math with Danny. It was boring as always.

The bell ring and we leave the class together. We put our books in our lockers and walk in direction of the cafeteria.

''Oh yeah! Today is lasagna day!'' Danny says while dancing in the queue of the cafeteria.

''They are disgusting, I don't understand how you can eat that.''

''I found the lasagna very good here.''

''Anyway, you could eat a rock and tell me it's good.''

Danny buy is disgusting lasagna and I buy a salad. Less than five minute after, my best friend is already sitting at our usual table, eating.

''I seriously don't know how you can eat this…'' I say to him, looking at his plate.

''It tastes exactly the same as my mum's one. ''

''Fine… Then don't forget to tell to your mum to don't make lasagna if one day I come eat at your house.''

Tom joins us with Dougie few minutes later.

''Its lasagna day!'' Tom says, smiling.

''You said it, dude!'' Danny replies, high-fiving Tom.

Dougie sits next to me, laughing of Tom and Danny.

''You take the salad, you're amazing dude!'' I say to Dougie, high-fiving him.

''I always hated pasta.'' He replies, answering to my high-five.

''You are missing something.'' Danny says, eating his lasagna. ''And by the way… Who are you?''

''He's the new Danny, so go away; we don't like you anymore!'' I answer to him.

Danny kicks my leg under the table.

''I wasn't necessary…'' I whisper, tears in my eyes.

''Nobody takes my place!''

''It was a joke, silly!''

''It's not because Amanda don't want to go out with you that mean you can pass all your frustration on Kim.'' Tom sighs.

''I'm not passing all my-''

''Guys, please!'' I cut Danny talking. ''Eat your damn lasagna and shut up.''

And that's what they do.

Last class was boring; I don't need to tell you everything that happened. Wait, maybe one thing: the third new student is in my class – science. He seems very strong. He's tall and doesn't talk a lot.

Tom and I are walking in direction of our own house, talking about anything, like usually. The afternoon seems colder than this morning; I'M totally freezing.

''Tom, can I come at your house until my grandma come back from work? I will not be able to reach my house; it's too cold, I'll become an ice cube!'' I ask him.

''Sure, no problem… But my sister will be at home'' He sighs. ''She will probably bother us like usually…''

''Stop saying that, she's not bothering us… She's cute.''

''And love you too much… She wants you to become my girlfriend.''

I laugh and we continue to walk toward my best friend's house. After calling my grandmother and leaving her a short message at home, Tom and I go upstairs in his room. Sit on his bed, he plays guitar and I'm at him computer.

''Did you know that the third new student was in my science class?'' I say to him while playing to one of his Star Wars computer game.

''Yes… We are in the same class, Kim.'' He Sighs. ''It's the fourth time you said it too.''

''You are in my science class?'' I ask him, surprise.

''Yes, since two months.'' He replied, stopping playing guitar.

We stare at each other for a few seconds.

''Really?''

''Yes, I said to you- oh, whatever!'' He sighs again.

We hear knocking at the door. Carrie, Tom's sister, entered the room.

''What do you want?'' Tom asks.

''Danny's downstairs… I didn't know if he could come…'' She replies. ''Hello Kim!'' She smiles at me.

''Hi Carrie…'' I answer, concentrate on my game.

''Say to him to come upstairs.''

She nods and quit the room. 30 seconds later Danny is entering at his turn the room, slam the door and come sit between Tom and me.

''You weren't obligated to slam the door, Dan…'' Tom sighs, putting is guitar away.

''Sorry mate, but I have the greatest new ever!'' He smiles.

''You're finally going back to Bolton?''

''You're so funny. ''He replies, rolling his eyes. ''The greatest new ever is that Amanda wants to go out with me Friday!''

Tom and I look at Danny.

''You're kidding?'' We both say at the same time.

''No, I'm not!'' He says, smiling. ''She finally said yes!''

''You are talking like if she accepted to marry you.'' Tom sighs. ''She surely felt obligated to say yes; you were asking her all day.''

''You are just jealous, Fletcher.'' Danny says.

''Tom doesn't need to go out with every girl he meets at school.'' I reply. ''Darth Vader: Eliminated!'' I next say, looking at the computer screen.

''But… Didn't you say that she wasn't your kind?'' Tom asks.

''I never said that.'' Danny replies.

''Yes, you did!''

''No, I didn't.''

''Yes, you did!"

''NO! I didn't!''

They continue to argue while I slowly close Tom's computer, grab my school bag and leave the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. Short, but It's because I don't know how to end it in an other way.  
Fouth chapter should be longer, promise!  
_**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly - not yet!_

* * *

I get home at the same time as my grandma. While she prepares the dinner, I'm doing my homework in the living room, listening to my iPod at the same time. Danny doesn't stop calling me since 10 minutes. He surely wants tricks for his date with Amanda, but I'm not going to help him this time. I hear my grandma calling me from the kitchen. I turn off my iPod and let it on the couch before to go eat.

'' Danny called 3 times, darling. He asked me why you aren't answering your phone?'' My grandma asks me while sitting in front of me.

'' He just wants me to tell him things he should do for impress a girl Friday. I'm doing this since nearly one year; I'm tired! He must learn to do it himself. He must being him, but he doesn't seem to understand that…'' I sigh.

''This boy.'' My grandma laughs. ''He will never changes.''

''I think so…''

After the dinner, I help my grandma at cleaning and go finish my homework.

Shower taken, already in bed, ready to sleep. I turn off the light and my phone rings. I turn on the light and answer: Danny again.

''Who gave you my number?'' I ask.

''I-I ask it to… Tom…'' Danny answers.

''What do you want, Jones?'' I sigh.

''I need help for Fri-''

''No!'' I close my phone, then it rings again.

''Listen to me, Kim-''

''I want to sleep, I'm really tired and don't have a lot of time left on my phone.''

''It's not the same thing as the others girls…I don't want you to give me tricks… I want you to… I don't know, go talking to her, describe me her after… You, girls, can see things that boys can't… And I think I really love Amanda.''

''How cute it is.'' I said without emotion. ''I'll do it. But it's the last time, okay? Last. Time.''

''Thank you Kim.'' Danny says.

''You're welcome, now stop calling me. Goodnight.''

''Thank you so much, I love y-'' I close my phone and turn off the light.

At school, Tom is already at his locker, looking tired an angry.

''Tom, what's going on?'' I ask o him while opening my locker.

''Nothing.'' He replies, still angry.

''Seriously, Tom! What's going on?''

I try to look at his face, but he turns his head.

''Are you crying?'' I ask him a bit worried.

''No! Leave me alone!'' He slams his locker's door and walk away.

My first thought: What the Hell is happening with him?

''TOM! WAIT!'' I close my locker and follow him, still having my hoodie and my bag. ''What's happening? I never saw you like this before…''

He stops and turns. Tears are rolling on his cheeks and wipe them with the sleeve of his shirt.

''It's nothing, Kim. I-I don't want to bother you with my problems.''

I sigh and take his hand to obligate him to follow me. Once apart of the others students in the hallway, still holding Tom's hand, he starts crying.

''I'm tired that Danny is always talking about Amanda and he-'' He sighs. ''He is always with a girls and everybody loves him… And me, nobody cares about me…''

''Don't say that, Tom! People loves-''

''You and my family apart!'' He cuts me. ''Nobody knows me at school… I'm just a Nerd who loves Star Wars and has the highest notes in classes.''

He looks at his feet as if he was shy to look at me. I don't know what to say to him, what to say for cheering him up. I'm always awkward in this kind of situation, I hate seeing people crying; it makes me cry! Holding my tears, I simply put my arms around him and hug him.

''Danny may have all the girls he wants, but I'm sure he doesn't have a best friend who will always be there for him and will loves him whatever he's doing.'' Tom smiles.

''You're right.'' He hugs me.

We stay like this for a few seconds and then Danny appears behind us.

''Finally together?'' He asks laughing.

''Shut up, Jones.'' Tom answers.

''Did… Did you cry, Tom?'' Danny asks next, trying to not laugh.

''No I didn't.''

''I'm sure you did! Your eyes are red.''

''I didn't cry, okay?''

''Boys! Stop!'' I yell.

Both look at me, surprise. I was tired to always see them arguing and fighting about innocent things.

''Cal-calm down, Kim.'' Danny says.

''Danny, you will now apologizes to Tom.''

''Why?''

''For all the things you said to him, for all the time you argued and made him really upset! I'm really tired of this little war between us! When you'll have stop, come to se me again.''

And I leave them, walking in direction of my locker.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four that I don't like very much.  
Hope you will!  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own McFly hdsgfhsdjs :(**_

* * *

My morning was horrible. Tom and Danny didn't talk to me since I told them I was tired of their little war, I was late in my math class, Danny was sitting with Amanda, so I have been obligated to do the work we had to do, in English class we had a surprise test that I totally failed. In art class, someone dropped paint on my favourite hoodie. I tried to clean it up the more I could, but it still has a big yellow spot on it. At lunch, I had nobody to eat with, Dougie wasn't at school, apparently, Tom and Danny weren't at our usual table, plus, someone dropped – again – his water bottle… on my pants. How awesome. I didn't eat because I was too upset and by the end of the lunch time, I started feeling sick.

Even thought the bell is only ringing in 10 minutes, I take my books in my locker and go to my history class. I go to the first floor and walk in direction of the classroom. My phone starts ringing in my pocket. I take it and turn it off when I see the name appearing: Jones. I put it back in my pocket and bump into someone. All my books fall on the floor and obviously, all the sheets I didn't put in my binder because I was too lazy. I kneel down and start picking up my sheets and so do the person who bumps into me.

''I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.'' The person says, chuckling softly.

''No, don't, it's okay, _I_ wasn't looking where I was going.'' I reply.

I look up to the person and recognize Harry, the new student. I pick up all my sheets and stand up. He stands up too and gives me my binder.

''Thank you.'' I say smiling.

''You're welcome.'' He replies smiling. ''Tough day?'' He asked me, pointing at my clothes.

I look at my yellow hoodie and my pants, still wet because of the water and blush.

''Kind of…''

''You don't seem to be the kind of girl that the entire school is making fun of…''

''Of course!'' I said, half-mad. ''I'm not one of those nerds who are making fun of all day… I… It's just little accidents…It's a bad day, that's all.''

I thank him again for my books and walk toward my class. There, only 3 students are already there. I sit at my usual place and see that Amanda is sitting 3 desks toward me, reading a book. I remember that Danny asked me to talk to her, to kind of ''analyze her''. After thinking a few seconds if I should go or not, I stand up and go sit to the desk next to her.

''Hey, it's Amanda right?'' I ask to her, smiling.

''Hum, yeah. And-And you are Kim… Danny's friend…'' She says closing her book.

''Indeed. I heard that you and him are going on a date this Friday.''  
''How did you know?''

''I know everything, here.'' I reply, winking mysteriously. ''Anyway, since you are going to pass the evening with my dearest Danny, I need to know a bit more about you, Amanda.'' I say to her, looking right in her eyes.

''What do you…want to know?' She asks a bit disturbed by the way I'm looking at her.

''Everything.''

''Euhm, well. My name is Amanda, I'm-I'm 16 and I was at a Private High School before-''

''Wich one?'' I ask.

''Saint-Phoebe.''

''I went to this school before!''

''Really? What's your last name?'' Amanda asks me.  
''Wellington.''  
''Mine too! Amanda Wellington.''

Wait a minute! Blond girl with blue eyes, named Amanda Wellington who went to Saint-Phoebe… No, it CAN'T be true!

''Do.. Do you have any brothers or… sisters?'' I ask breaking the eyes contact.

''Yes, two brothers and one sisters. Well, I'm supposed to have 2 sisters, but the youngest moved away years ago…'' She says sighing. ''Isn't that weird that your last name is Wellington and you went to Saint-Phoebe! I didn't know that someone else has this name…''

''Yes, me too, well, you seem to be a very nice girl and I hope you will have a nice date with Danny Friday.'' I stand up and go back to my desk really fast, opening my binder in search of something to read. Amanda goes back to her book and I can finally stop pretending to do read my notes. Life, why are you doing this to me?

I didn't recognize Amanda the first time, but her blond hair and her blue eyes remind me and of course our last name. Amanda is my sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter fiiiiive. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I think you get it... **

* * *

The bell finally rings. I wait until I'm sure that Amanda left the class and the corridor, so I can leave too. I go to my locker, put my books in my bag, take it and leave the school. Half way, I start running toward Tom's house to tell him that Amanda is my sister. I wished to not see her again of my whole life, but my wish didn't come true at the end. I'm ready to knock at the door when I remember: Tom thinks my parents are dead in a car accident and that I was the only child of my family. I can't say to him that I have a sister… Damn it!

The door opens on Debbie, Tom's mum, smiling like always.

''Kim, my dear. How are you?''

''I'm- I'm fine. And you Mrs. Fletcher?''

''I'm fine too. You know, you can call me Debbie, dear.'' She says smiling. ''Tom is in his room with Danny.''

''Oh, no, it's okay, I-''

''Tom!'' Debbie yelled. ''Kim is here!''

''No Mrs. Fletcher, it's okay, I was leaving anyway-''

''Call me Debbie, honey.'' She laughs. ''Come in.'' Tom arrives in the hall with Danny behind him, surprised to see me here.

''Okay.'' I whispered. Debbi goes back to the living room and I let my bag fall on the floor.

''What are you doing here?'' Tom asks me, like if I was a complete stranger.

''I- I wanted to tell you something, but at the last minute I thought that it was useless and wanted to go home, but your mum opened the door and insists…I… I'll go home. Bye.'' I take my bag and open the door, then leave. I hear the door opening behind me, I secretly hope that it's Tom who wants to apologies for how he talked to me and to say to me that him and Danny will not fight anymore between each other, but…

''Did you spoke with Amanda.''

…No. My life isn't that simple.

''Yes. She's a nice girl, Danny.'' I answer then leave.

The next morning at school, Tom is again the first one at his locker. I go to mine and open it. Should I say hi to him? I didn't talk to him of the evening, yesterday since I showed up at his house. I put my bag in my locker and hear Tom closing his locker.

''Why did you come to my house, yesterday?''

''Nothing.'' I answer.

''If you say so.'' He whispers, then walk away.

I need to find something to say. Now! Faster!

''I went to your house because I wanted to apology for what I said to you yesterday morning. I'm sorry for having yelling at you and Danny… I shouldn't have…'' Tom stops and turns into my direction. That is the most stupid thing I ever said. Why would I apology for that? Seriously? I had my reasons to yell at them…

''You don't have to apology.'' What did I just said? ''It's normal to get tired of our little ''wars'' and we are both sorry for that, Kim. And we promise to stop.'' He smiles.

I smile to him and walk toward him and hug him. He hugs me back and we stay like this for a few seconds.

''Why are you always hugging when I'm coming?''

'' Jones! Shut up!'' Tom and I say at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

6th chapter of BADASS.  
Really short, I'm sorry. But i have an idea for the 7th one,  
so that's why I did it short... Well, enjoy!  
_**Disclaimer: still not owning McFly. :( **_

_**

* * *

**_

The morning has been amazing. Being with my two best friends like usually missed me, even if I were mad at them only for a day. I missed Danny's stupidity and Tom's intelligence. Classes with them were more funny than alone.

At lunch time, we arewalking in the corridors when a flyer on a billboards close the stairs captes my attention. I take it off of the billboard and started reading it.

''Kim! You can't take flyer like that.'' Tom says.

''They always do it in movie. Why not me?'' I reply, then continue to read.

''Maybe because you aren't in a movie.'' Danny sighs.

''Listen, guys: _It's your chance to show your talent in music. The ''Let the music speaks'' competition will be in place at school on the second Friday of May. Impress the jury and you can directly go in Final. Be ready, bands or singers, the inscriptions closed this Friday._'' I look at my two best friends and smile. ''Isn't it cool?''

''What? You want to enter te competition?'' Tom asks.

''Please, Kim, no! You know that you are horrible at singing!'' Danny says.

''Not me, silly! But you, yes!'' I smile again. They both look at each other, then look at me.

''No!'' They walk away.

''Wh-Why not?'' I follow them. ''Guys, you are so talented, you could win this competiton, I'm sure!'' I sigh. ''You always said to me that you wanted to start a band… That's the perfect time.'' They stop and look at me. ''I will help you…''

''I think… We could at least try…'' Danny says, looking at Tom. My smile becomes bigger.

''I don't know.'' Tom sighs. ''Yes we can sing and play guitas… But we don't have any songs, Kim…''

''You can write one… I'll write one if you want. Please, Tom, that's your chance! I'M going to help you both.''

''I'm extremly shy, I don't think that it ill be possible too… And we don't have a bassist and a drummer… We can't make a band with only two guitars…''

''I'll find you a drummer and a bassist. Good ones. I promise!'' Tom looks at Danny who shrughs. My blond best friend then turn in my direction and sighs.

''Okay. We will enter the competition.''

''YOU WON'T REGRET IT!'' I yell of happiness and hug them both.

This afternoon, when I come back home, my grandma is already there. I go upstairs in my room doing my homeworks and I finish a few minutes before going back downstairs to eat dinner.

''How was your day, sweety?'' My grandma asks, sitting in front of me.

''Great, great…'' I start my salad.

''You looked happy when you came home this afternoon. Something's special at school? A boy?'' She winks at me.

''No… No, not at all.'' I'm always shy to tal about that with my grandma. I hate talking about boys at the start, so talking about being in relationship with a boy- no.

''Tom and Danny are entering music competition at school. I'm sure they will win.'' I smile.

''They dicieded to?'' She asks me.

''Well… I encouraged them to…'' She looks at me. ''Ok, ok, I kind of… obligated them to… But it's their chance to become a real band and live of their passion! I couldn't stay there and do nothing.''

''You are the same as your mother were when she was your age.'' She chuckles. I lost my smile. I always hated talking about my family.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven! Hope you'll like it.  
Honestly, I do not like it really much.  
I find it too... stupid and... anyway, you'll see.  
_**Disclaimer:** not owning the sexy british boys. _

* * *

After the dinner, I help my grandma to clean the kitchen, and then go to my room trying to find a way to find a bassist and a drummer. I don't have friends that play those instruments, so I can't ask them. I now that one of my brothers is playing bass, but I would never ever ask him to play in the band of Danny and Tom. Never!

When I wake the next morning, I'm in a good mood, ready to find a bassist and a drummer. The end of the inscriptions are Friday, so in two days, we need to find them both today… or even tomorrow, but today would be better. I take a quick shower, and when I'm about to dress up, I realize I have no more jeans left. No pants! How will I go to school without pants? I get out all my clothes from my wardrobe on the floor and search a jeans anything that will cover my legs, but nothing. No-thing.

Still in pajamas, I run downstairs to see my grandma in the kitchen, drinking a coffee and reading the journal.

''Gran' I have no more jeans in my wardrobe. Do you washed some?'' I ask, hoping that she will say yes and they are in the clothes dryer.

''No, sorry dear. I haven't got the time yesterday. But why don't you put on the skirt you bought while we were visiting your aunt a few weeks ago?'' She takes a sip or her coffee.

''I can't wear a skirt with Danny around, you know it!''

''Put on some thighs…''

''I'm sure that you put some in the clothes dryer… Or some aren't even washed yet. I could take o-''

''No way Kimberly! You aren't going to wear something dirty. Go upstairs and put your skirt. You love it, so you are going to wear it.'' When my grandma was calling me buy my full name, I need to obey.

I went upstairs slowly and search for the skirt that she was talking about. I seriously didn't want to put it; Danny will make comments on it and on my legs all day long. Well, I can survive one day thought. I find my black thigh, but them on and then and find my skirt. She was beige with as a belt a black ribbon and a bow of the same colour. I put on a white shirt and tie my hair in a messy bun on the top of my head. I look at the time on my alarm clock. 7:04. I'M. LATE.

I don't have the time to put make up; I grab my bag and run downstairs. I quickly kiss my grandma on the cheek and leave the house before grabbing the first shoes in the hall. Barefoot, I ran the more fast I can with my skirt toward the school. Near it, I see Tom walking and scream his name. He turns and walk toward me.

I look at the shoes I grabbed: my grandma's black high heels. Can I be more unlucky than that? I don't think so. But happily, we wear the same shoes size! I put the high heels in my foot and walk toward Tom the more naturally possible. I'm not really good at wearing high heels; I will surely end up lying on the floor in front of all the students at school. How fun!

''Kim, are you alright? Do you have fever?'' Tom laughs.

''I'm fine.'' I grumble. ''I haven't any jeans left in my wardrobe this morning and my grandma wanted me to put this skirt and I was late and I take the first shoes I saw and it was my grandma's high heels.'' I sigh. ''Anyway, it's just for one day.''

''Danny is going to remind you it everyday after.''

''I know, please, shut up, now.''

We walk toward the school and enter it before going to our locker. Danny is unfortunately already there and start laughing when he sees me. Of course, his laugh who's really loud and… special alert everybody around and everybody is staring at me, like if I was an alien.

''Kim! What is that?'' He laughs more and more.

''Shut up, okay? I have nothing else to wear this morning.'' I sigh angrily and try to open my locker, but it won't.

''Danny, sto-''

''Tom! Did you see that? She has legs! I didn't know you have legs, Kim.'' I finally open, my locker and take my book for my first class. I close my locker and walk toward the class, trying to ignore Danny's laugh and Tom, trying to calm him down.

I pass in front of Amanda and her friends. I look at her and smile to her – I mean, we aren't friend, but I spoke to her and she's maybe the new girlfriend of my best friend, so I must be nice with her, no? – And she looks at me with a strange look. She wasn't at all looking at my skirt or even my shoes, but right in my eyes. I break the eyes contact and walk faster toward my class. Please, she must not recognize me, please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eiiight. Hope you'll like it :D  
The story kind of start NOW,  
and it will have more often updates.  
**_Disclaimer: not owning McFlyyyyy. _**

* * *

Still scared that Amanda may have recognize me, I go upstairs to my class. I miss the last stair and fall. All my book fall in the stairs and the sheets that was in my agenda. I hear stepfoot behind me and some hands taking my arms and help me to get up. I turn and see Harry.

''You okay?'' He asks with a smile.

''I don't know, my shinbone hurts a lot.'' I sigh and try to move my leg. Harry go back in the stairs and pick up all my sheets and my books, then give them to me.

''You are searching a drummer and a bassist for what?'' He asks looking at one of the sheet that fell of my agenda.

''My best mates are going to enter the music competition at school, they only play guitar and sing, so we need to find a drummer and a bassist… before Friday.'' I sigh. I look down to my shinbone again and it seems to bleeds.

''I think I'll go see the nurse… I'm bleeding.''

''I'll help you to walk.''

Harry passes an arm around my waist and helps me to walk in direction of the infirmary. There, I take off my tights and she puts a band-aid on my wound after having cleaned it. I put my tights on back and the nurse gives us a little note saying that we were with her for our teachers, then Harry and I walk toward our classes, upstairs.

''Thanks, by the way.'' I say after a little while.

''Oh, that's nothing.'' He smiles. ''But you know… About that band thing you were talking about earlier… I play drum and if you don't find a drummer-''

''You would play in the band, seriously?'' I stop and smile. ''Thank you, Harry!'' I give him a hug, but I step back quickly and start blushing. He laughs.

''I always wanted to play drum in a band. It will be my chance.''

''You are right.'' I smile again, and stop in front of the door of my class. ''Thanks for everything, Harry. You are too nice!''

''You're welcome.'' He smiles. He takes a pen from his pencil case and smiles at me. ''Give me your hand.'' I give him my hand and he write something in it. When he finishes writing it, I look at it. A phone number.

''Call me when you'll have news about the music competition. Have a nice class.''

''You too.'' I wave at him and smile for the thousandth times. I knock shyly on the door class. The teacher opens it and I give him the little paper that the nurse gave to me. It's my history class, do Tom and Dougie are there. I sit at the desk between them and Tom look at me with a worried glance.

''What happened?'' He whispers. He saw that I had difficulty to walk.

''Nothing important. I just fell in the stairs.''

''Nothing important? Are you hurt?''

''Yes, but it's not important, okay? I have a great new-''

''Miss Wellington, stop talking with Mr. Fletcher, please. First you interrupt my class and then, you are distracting my teaching with your useless conversation. Do not obligate me to keep your after school for the time I lost.''

''Sorry, Mr.'' I sigh.

''What's the new?'' Tom whispers again.

''I found you a drum-''

''Miss Wellington! You stay after school.'' I grumble and stop talking with Tom.

I leave the history class with the other students that were obligated to stay after school, like me. Unfortunately, I haven't get the chance to talked to him and announced him they had a drummer in the band. Right after the history class, the teacher wanted to talk to me, and Tom's music teacher wanted to talk with him about the music competition; Tom talked about it to him. I'm about to go downstairs when I hear voice in a class. Silently, I walk toward it, the door is half-open and I recognize Amanda's voice and one of her guy friend.

''So, the sheets are going to be in the filing cabinet. The lyrics and the melody is ready, we just need to practice it. With it, we will surely win the music competition.'' The guy says.

''That's perfect, thank you very much Nathan.'' Amanda replies. ''With this song, I bet Danny and his stupid friends will win…''

''Is it me or… You seem to not liking the girl?''

''That's a long story, but yes, I don't really like her…''

I look at the number of the class and then take of my high heels before running downstairs when I hear Amanda and Nathan walking toward the door.

Amanda knew who I really was. She wants to be better than me, like always, but she will not win this time. Oh, no. She won't.


	9. Chapter 9

There's the 9th chapter :3  
Hope you'll like it even though it isn't that long.

* * *

Once downstairs, I put my high heels back and continue to run toward my locker. Tonight, we need to find the bassist of the group and we will write a badass song that will make us win without any doubt! I put my books in my bag and take it before closing my locker. I start running toward the nearest door; I need to talk to Tom and Danny the fastest possible. As I turn the corner of the corridor, I bump into someone and fall on the person.

My bag wasn't close well, so all my books felt on the floor and I ended up lying on the person. I lift up my head and start blushing; Dougie was lying under me.

''I'm so sorry.'' I stutter. ''I didn't see you, are you okay?''

''Yes.'' He giggles. ''You…Are you okay?''

''I think so…''

''Great… I-I think you can get up, now.'' He smiles.

''Yes! Yes, sorry.''

I get up, blushing even more and start picking up my books and put them back in my bag, then close it. I turn in the direction of Dougie who picked up two of my books. I take them ad open my bag again to put them in it.

''I'm really sorry, Dougie. I really hope I didn't hurt you. It's just that I need to talk to Tom and Danny for the music contest. We need to find a bassist tonight and we have a lot of stuff to do…'' I sigh.

''I play bass.'' Dougie smiles.

''Really? You… You aren't kidding?''

''No, I'm not. If Tom and Danny want, I can be your bassist.'' He shrugs with a little grin.

''You would, seriously? Thank you very much Dougie! You save me hours of research!'' I smile. I open my bag, take a pen in my pencils case and look at Dougie. ''Your number, so I can call you and tell you if you are a band member?'' He takes the pen and writes his number in my palm. I apologize again for earlier and leave the school, running, toward Tom's house.

On my way there, I call Danny to tell him to go there too. After a few minutes of running, I arrive to Tom's house, safe – I've barely been hit by a car. Danny arrives at the same time and he doesn't have the time to say anything that I grab his arm and run toward the door of the house.

''Kim, what's happen-''

''Follow me, you'll see!'' I say as I enter Tom's house and go upstairs in his room followed by Danny.

Tom is on his bed, playing some guitar. He startles as I push Danny on his bed and close the door behind me. I finally can take my breath, put my bag on the floor and try to articulate a sentence.

''Kim… What's going on? Are you alright?'' Tom asks.

''Y-Yes.'' I can finally say, panting.

''What's the matter of Danny here? And why are you panting like if you just run all over the country?''

I finally calm down and open my bag to take the inscriptions for the music contest.

''This!'' I give the paper to Tom.

''What do you mean, this?'' Danny asks.

''We can't enter the competition, Kim, you know that. We need a-''

''Problem solved!'' I said with a smile, showing my hand to my two best friend with Harry's and Dougie's number.

''You got two boyfriend?'' Danny sighs.

''No! It's you drummer and bassist!'' I smile. ''This morning I talked with Harry and he plays drums and if you want to, he can be a part of the band… And for the bassist, I talked to Dougie and he plays bass.'' I sit between them. ''We have now the band complete. Tomorrow, we just need to register us in the list of the competitor and BAM! You become the best band in the world!,'' I was expecting that they would be happy and they would thanks me, but no. Silence. ''What's wong guys?''

Tom looks at Danny and he sighs. I stand up and look both of my best friend. Didn't they want to be a band once? They told me it at my first year at school. Now, what?

''Kim'' Danny sighs. ''Than you very much for all your effort… But… But we just can't… I mean, yes, we can play guitar and sing, but we haven't a song written yet…''

''And I doubt Harry and Dougie have one.'' Tom adds.

''Guys, no! We can write one, don't worry, I'll help you.'' I smile.

''Without offense, you have no talent.'' A grin appears on Tom's face.

''So what?'' I ask, putting my hands on my hips. ''We can do this. I promise you that we will find a song and we will win.'' They both sigh.

''While we find inspiration, why don't you go call Harry and Dougie?'' Tom says, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten! Not really awesome, but anyway!  
Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, I am at the table for the music contest inscription, completing the inscription sheet. Dougie and Harry were really happy to be a pat of the band and Danny and Tom were really happy to participate to this contest. And I was too. Everybody was happy!

I finish to writing down the names of the guys and stop on the next line ''the name of the band''. Damn! We haven't thought about it!

''Hey, Kim! Didn't know you were entering the music competition!'' A voice says beside me. I turn my head to the right and see Amanda, giving her inscription sheet to the girl at the table.

''Oh, ahem, it's not me… It's Danny and Tom… And Dougie and Harry. They are a band, you see?'' I reply.

''That's awesome.'' She smiles. ''And what's the band's name?'' She continues to smile.

Fast, Kim. Fast! A name, a name… I see Tom entering school and walking toward his locker. He's wearing his favourite shirt today, the black one written ''Back To The Future'' on it. Amanda is still waiting for my answer. I look back to Tom's t-shirt, then Amanda.

''Ahem, the- the name of the band is... is... Mar... McFly!'' I finally say.

''McFly? That's... original... I guess.''

''Tom's a big, big fan of Back To The Future, you know! It's his favourite movie.'' I smile nervously.

''He chose the name?''

''With the guys... They all... love Back To The Future.'' I mumbled, then write ''McFly'' on the line and give the sheet to the girl at the table. ''Well, I got to go, now. Good luck, by the way!'' I walk away, nearly running toward my locker. I hear Amanda sighting and walking away with her high heels. I start running toward my lock where Danny, Tom and Dougie are. The girl beside Danny and Tom's locker drop some sheets on the floor and I unfortunately can't stop and step on them. I slip on them and close my eyes, expecting hitting the floor in a few seconds, but hands hold my waist, preventing me from falling. I opened one eyes and see Dougie's face, smiling at me. I start blushing.

''Just in time, I guess.'' He giggles.

''I think so.'' He helps me to get back on my feet and I go to my locker and opened it, hiding my blushing face in my locker.

''Are you okay, Kim?'' Tom asks, leaning on his locker.

''Yes, yes, everything's fine.'' I put my bag on my locker and close my locker door once I feel my face isn't hot and red anymore.

''Why were you running like this?'' Danny asks, crossing his arms on his chest.

''Well, we needed a name for the band... and Amanda came and talked to me and she asked me the name of the band, but... I didn't know we needed a name...'' I loo at my feet, feeling really embarrassed suddenly.

''Kim...'' Danny and Tom said at the same time.

''I kind of... chose the name... Sorry.'' Danny sighs really loudly, whilst Tom simply take a deep breathe and close his eyes.

''What name did you chose?'' He asked, still his eyes closed?

''When she asked me the question, you just entered school and I saw you were wearing your Back to the-''

''That's not the question, Kim.'' Danny cuts me.

''I wrote down McFly... Because of Marty McFly in Back To The Future, I'm so sorry guys, I was panicking.'' I say really fast, with nearly tears in my eyes because I know that they would be mad at me. Tom opens his eyes and looks at Danny who looks at Dougie, who shrugs.

''It's a cool name, I guess. Original, too. Plus, I love Back To The Future, so I don't mind.'' He smiles.

''You are right.'' Tom says. ''That's a cool name.'' He smiles to me.


End file.
